czerka_rdfandomcom-20200214-history
Roger Hood
Cast *Robin Hood - Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians) *Little John - Wreck-It Ralph *Maid Marian - Anita Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians) *Prince John - Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) *Sir Hiss - Lawrence (The Princess and the Frog) *Friar Tuck - Dilbert *Sheriff of Nottingham - Clayton (Tarzan) *Lady Kluck - Merida (Brave) *Alan-A-Dale - Shrek *Otto - Peter Banning (Hook) *Trigger - Botley the Robot (JumpStart 3rd Grade) *Nutsy - Kenny McCormick (South Park) *Skippy Rabbit - Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) *Sis Rabbit - Alice (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Tagalong Rabbit - Kai-Lan (Ni Hao, Kai-Lan) *Mother Rabbit - Anna (Frozen) *Toby Turtle - Schroeder Schulz (Peanuts) *Tournament Crocodile - Governor Ratcliffe (Pocahontas) *Sexton Mouse - Jeremy Johnson (Phineas and Ferb) *Little Sister Mouse - Candace Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) *King Richard - Taran (The Black Cauldron) *Robin Hood as a Fortune Teller - Izzy (Total Drama) *Little John as a Fortune Teller - Gwen (Total Drama) *Robin Hood as a Beggar Man - Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Robin Hood as a Stork - Ichabod Crane (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Little John as Sir Reginald - The Scarecrow (The Wizard of Oz) Scenes *Roger Hood Part 1. Main Title *Roger Hood Part 2. "Oo-De-Lally"/Up a Tree *Roger Hood Part 3. Dr. Facilier and Lawrence *Roger Hood Part 4. Fortune Tellers/Robbing Dr. Facilier *Roger Hood Part 5. Clayton Visits Dilbert and Peter Banning *Roger Hood Part 6. Timmy's Birthday/Roger's Gift to Timmy *Roger Hood Part 7. Timmy Meets Anita *Roger Hood Part 8. Thought Love *Roger Hood Part 9. Dr Facilier's Plan *Roger Hood Part 10. The Archery Tournament (Part 1) *Roger Hood Part 11. The Archery Tournament (Part 2) *Roger Hood Part 12. Roger Gets Seized *Roger Hood Part 13. The Attack *Roger Hood Part 14. "Love"/"The Phony King of England" *Roger Hood Part 15. Dr. Facilier's Outrage *Roger Hood Part 16. "Not in Nottingham"/At Dilbert's Church *Roger Hood Part 17. Dr. Facilier's Idea About Dilbert *Roger Hood Part 18. Testing the Trap Door *Roger Hood Part 19. Jailbreak (Part 1) *Roger Hood Part 20. Jailbreak (Part 2) *Roger Hood Part 21. Roger and Anita's Wedding/"Oo-De-Lally" (Reprise) *Roger Hood Part 22. End Credits Gallery Roger Radcliffe as Robin Hood Wreck-It Ralph as Little John Anita Radcliffe as Maid Marian Dr. Facilier as Prince John Lawrence as Sir Hiss Dilbert as Friar Tuck Clayton as the Sheriff of Nottingham Merida as Lady Kluck Shrek as Alan-A-Dale Peter Banning as Otto Botley the Robot as Trigger Kenny McCormick as Nutsy Timmy Turner as Skippy Rabbit Alice as Sis Rabbit Kai-Lan as Tagalong Rabbit Anna as Mother Rabbit Schroeder Schulz as Toby Turtle Governor Ratcliffe as the Tournament Crocodile Jeremy Johnson as Sexton Mouse Candace Flynn as Little Sister Mouse Taran as King Richard Izzy as Robin Hood as a Fortune Teller Gwen as Little John as a Fortune Teller Quasimodo as Robin Hood as a Beggar Man Ichabod Crane as Robin Hood as a Stork The Scarecrow as Little John as Sir Reginald Category:Robin Hood Movies Category:Robin Hood Movie Spoofs